


Jackson “Lovebug” Hargreeves Take Two!

by TwistedIllusions



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Art, Dad!Klaus, Drawing, Fanart, Jackson Hargreeves (OC) - Freeform, Kid Fic, Klaus Hargreeves Child, Klaus Hargreeves Son, Klaus’s baby, OC, ObliqueOptimism, Original Character - Freeform, Parent Klaus, daddy!klaus, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions
Summary: Here is my second version of the adorable Jackson LOVEBUG Hargreeves for ObliqueOptimism’s story Those Days Are Gone, And My Heart Is Full.Semi-realistic and Klaus’s recessive pirate gene is showing lol 😂If you haven’t already, y’all, go read that story!!! It is beautiful!!!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Jackson “Lovebug” Hargreeves Take Two!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Days Are Gone, And My Heart Is Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759943) by [ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism). 




End file.
